


Test

by mific



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Digital Art, Experimental Style, Fanfiction, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We should totally practice kissing.<br/>Kissing?<br/>Yeah, totally. I need the practice, man. Also to see if we're gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Major](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major/gifts).



> This is for the Chocolate Box festival, Valentines 2016, for SaintNewt, who likes Scott/Stiles and friends to lovers.  
> Art, and a small . . . experimental . . . fic. Hope you like it!

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/758762/758762_original.jpg)

 

 

Listen, Scott, I had an idea.

Not again.

No, hey, listen. Scott, man, this is important, really.

Yeah? So what is it?

We should totally practice kissing.

Kissing?

Yeah, totally. I need the practice, man. Also to see if we're gay.

 _Me?_  You want to practice kissing _me_?

Yeah. What are best friends for?

Not for kissing practice, Jeez.

No hey, really, man, it's perfect. Totally safe.

It's _not_  perfect, and it's not safe. It's insane . . . Also I don't need to see if I'm gay. I'm not gay.

Aw, c'mon. Everyone's a _little_ gay. You might be gay, who knows?

Stiles, I'm not gay. Not even a little.

How d'you know unless you try?

I know.

Well I still think we should check it out. Otherwise you'll always wonder.

Wonder _what?_

If you're gay. You'll never be sure. It'll eat away at you.

I think this is you we’re talking about. Not me.

Totally! Which is why we need to practice kissing.

_What? Why?_

To put me out of my misery. Otherwise _I'll_ always wonder. Seriously, we need to try it.

Can't you practice with Danny?

He won't. he just laughs and fucks off.

Yeah, wonder why.

He's not my best friend, though. You are. You're not allowed to laugh at me and fuck off.

I totally am. Watch me.

No, hey, man, don't be a jerk. This is something I need to do.

Oh man, you're not gonna give up, are you?

Nope.

You're gonna go on and on and on about it.

Yep.

Fuck . . . . Oh all right. Let's get it over with.

Oh no, hey, that's totally the wrong attitude.

_Attitude?_

Yeah. You gotta go into this with an open mind or it's not a fair test.

I _don't_ have an open mind. My mind is _not_ open.

Well, jeez.  _That's_ totally obvious.

You can force me to practice kissing but you can't force me to have an open mind, Stiles.

You say that like it's a good thing. At least give me a chance to change your mind.

I don't want you to change it. It's my mind. I like it how it is.

Look, Scott, you have to at least be neutral.

Neutral?

Yeah, you gotta go into the kiss with an attitude of neutrality.

You've been reading those Poli Sci books again, haven't you? You know they're not good for you.

It's for a pop quiz, and don't change the subject. About the kiss. Shirts off or on?

Oh my God. Why would we take our _shirts_ off?

I'm not sure it's a fair test if we're totally clothed.

You want us to kiss with our shirts off? No way.

Yes, way. That'll sort this issue out once and for all. We definitely need to take them off. You've convinced me.

 _What?_ This is your lunatic idea, _all_ of it.

You'll thank me later. When we know for sure. Okay, so no shirts. We're gonna test this to the max.

Stiles, this is . . . I can't even.

We have to do this, Scott. This is important knowledge for the rest of our lives. We gotta test the fuck out of this thing. Test it to destruction.

I'll test _you_ to destruction!

Yeah! Exactly! That's the attitude.

Oh my God. Just, can we get it the fuck over with? Before you think up any more crazy shit.

Okay, sure. Shirts off, then.

Right. Shirts off. I was planning to take a shower, but . . .

No, no, no. No showers. We need all the pheromones we can get.

Pheromones? Oh, man, I don't wanna know.

Okay. Hmm, It's a little cool in here but I think it'll be fine. Your mom's out, right?

Yeah, she's on evening shift this week. Stiles, are you stalling?

No, no, totally not stalling, just making sure we're all set.

And are we?

Oh yeah, absolutely. We're set.

 . . . 

So how should we do this. Sitting? On the couch?

Nope. I think just like this, standing up.

Just, just lean in, you mean?

Yeah, like. . . oh, hey. You closed your eyes.

Stiles, I always close my eyes.

Really? I always open them. Don't wanna miss anything.

You're not gonna miss anything. We're doing a test kiss and then once we've proved we're not gay we'll put our shirts on and go out for pizza.

Now, see, this is what I meant about not having an open mind. That's not the right attitude, Scott.

Not the attitude crap again. I swear, I'm gonna kiss you just to shut you up!

Oh yeah?

_Yeah!_

So what're you waiting for? Why don't you make me shut up then, if it— _mmfph!—_ mmmmmm, nnnngh . . . . . . oh my God, that's amazing!

Still with the not shutting up. C'mere again.

Oh . . . . oh my . . . . . .

Jesus, Stiles. _Fuck._

Yeah _. . . oh . . . Scott_

 . . .  

Oh, man. Stiles, I can't get my breath . . . Fuck . . . You think that was enough? For the test?

Not sure. I think we need more data. Turn your head a little.

More data, yeah . . .  _Ohhh._ Oh, do that again. With your tongue, yeah.

Maybe the couch?

Definitely the couch.

I think the no shirts idea was absolutely the way to go.

Oh yeah, that was one of your better plans. Hold still while I . . .

Mmmmmm . . . We could try it without pants?

Without pants?

Too soon? I'm inclined to rush things, as you know.

As I know, yeah. No, I think we could definitely try that, but first I wanna . . .

 _. . ._ God! Scott, yeah, _please . . ._

Still think my attitude sucks?

Oh man, don't talk about sucking, I'm almost . . . _nnng_ . . . oh yeah, _there!_

Together, c'mon, Stiles. Oh, you're so . . .

Scott, I can't, please, I have to . . . yeah, _oh . . . oh!_

_. . ._

 . . . 

 . . . 

Man, I could really use that pizza now.

I'm not going out in this state, Stiles.

We could order in? Yeah, we'll order in.

No anchovies.

Well, of course no anchovies.

Get extra cheese.

Yeah, yeah, extra cheese.

I'm gonna take a nap until it comes.

Put your head here, yeah, in my lap, like that.

Mmmm. Nice.

Yeah.

Stiles?

Yeah?

This was a good idea.

The test?

Yeah, that.

I thought so. Go to sleep, Scott.

Okay.

 

******

  


and an icon


End file.
